Fight between love ones
by MonkeyRay2319
Summary: Chase and Skye starts arguing but for Skye its just to hide her feelings for him. Things are getting worst for them, Chase ran off to clear his head and meets another police pup. Skye finds out about her and gets upset about it. Will Chase and Skye ever be together or will the police pup take him away from her? Duke (cpt blueice navy) and Everest are in this story. Read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**In Adventure Bay, where people live in peace and have a group of pups helping people around the area. By the Lookout Zuma, Marshall, Rocky and Chase were playing with a ball. By mistake the ball hit Skye in the head while her and Everest were relaxing and having a chat. Duke and Rubble saw what happen from afar. The boys all ran to the girls, "Skye are you alright?" asked Everest.**

**"Skye I'm so sorry about that. I guess I didn't see where I was kicking it." said Marshall.**

**Skye looked up, "Its okay Marshall, I'm not blaming you. I'm going to blame Chase."**

**"Wait what? Why are you blaming me for it, I didn't have the ball, Marshall had it." Chase yelled.**

**"Leave me alone Chase." Skye yelled back.**

**"Not again." Rubble, Rocky and Zuma said. Marshall was trying to tell Skye that it was him that kicked the ball not Chase. Duke was trying to pull Chase away, and Everest was doing the same with Skye. Ryder ran out to see what was happening.**

**"Pups whats going on?"**

**"Its one of Chase and Skye's arguing again." said Zuma.**

**"Each time when something hits her or we are playing a game together, Skye goes crazy and then blames it on Chase." said Rocky.**

**"They sound like a married couple." said Rubble with a laugh, but he turned his head, he saw Chase and Skye giving him a scary evil look. Rubble backed up behind Rocky and Zuma.**

**"WE DON'T ACT LIKE A MARRIED COUPLE!" They both yelled at the top of their lungs. All the pups were scared, then Rubble farted so loud that it scared the pups again. Ryder backed up from Rubble holding his nose.**

**"Sorry I fart when I'm scared." Rubble said as they all looked at him. Chase and Skye both left in different directions.**

**"This is going to be crazy, pups what started all of this is the first place. I mean they were so close, then out of the blue they started to fight and get on each others nerves." Ryder said as he sat on the grass. They all started to think.**

**"I can talk to Skye, and see if I can get a answer?" said Everest.**

**"Thats a good idea, and maybe I can talk with Chase." said Marshall.**

**"Duke go with him, Marshall is not that good when it comes to secrets." Ryder said.**

**"Dudes I don't think he can talk to him." said Zuma.**

**"Why?" they said as they walked closer to him.**

**"Cuz he already left the Lookout in his truck." Zuma was looking at the street seeing Chase drive into town.**

**"Let me talk to Skye." Everest said as she walked past Marshall. Her tail went under his chin, and she winked at him. They all saw that.**

**"Wow, Everest sure does have a thing for Marshall." Duke said. Marshall blushed alittle, then turned his head watching Everest walk away.**


	2. Chapter 2

In town Chase was by City Hall until he heard yelling. So he ran to the store, "Whats wrong?" he asked.

"Someone just robbed from me." Mr. Porter said.

"Yea and they went that way." said Alex who was eating a sandwich.

"No problem Chase is on the case."

"No I can handle this." Chase turned around and saw a female German shepherd standing right infront of him. "But I don't mind your help. So with no word they both ran off to find the robber. They looked everywhere but the robber's scent was gone, but they found Mr. Porter's items behind a tree. So they both returned it back.

"O thank you Chase and Aaliyah." Mr. Porter said and gave them meatballs. Once they ate it they both walked away.

"So Chase would you like to go for a walk for alittle." said Aaliyah.

"Sure I got nothing else to do."

"Its actually nice to finally meet you, I heard so much about you and the Paw Patrol."

"How did you know that?"

"Hehehe I work at the police station." she bumped him playfully. For some odd reason, Chase felt his face heating up. From the look of her silver eyes, somehow shined in the sunset. "Wow the sunset looks beautiful tonight." Chase looked at the sunset. He moved his paw and it touched hers. Aaliyah jumped alittle, faced Chase, and started to back up.

"Aaliyah I'm so sorry."

"I...Its okay." Chase noticed that she was blushing also. She started moving back closer to Chase until the land that she was standing on started to separated apart. Chase grabbed her paw, but he ended up falling also. So he grabbed Aaliyah, pulled her close to his body. His back slammed on some rocks, before they fell into the water. They both started swimming to land.

"Thanks Chase." Aaliyah said as she walked to him.

"Its no problem." Chase said as he was getting up.

They both smiled at each other, and continued their walk. At the Lookout, Ryder was getting worried Chase hasn't come back yet. The boy pups ran back into the Lookout.

"Ryder did you hear from him yet?" asked Marshall. Ryder nodded no.

"Where could he be?" asked Duke. Then Everest and Skye walked in.

"Whats going on?" Skye asked.

"After you and Chase finish fighting, he went into town and hasn't come back yet." said Rubble.

"What?! yelled Everest and Skye.

"We tried to call him but he's not answering." said Duke.

"Dudes we need to find him?" Zuma said. Then Ryder's pup pad started to ring.

"Hello Ryder here."

"Hi Ryder its me . I just wanted to see if Chase was there."

"No he's not, but what's up."

"Nothing him and another pup help me today, getting my items back that has been robbed earlier."

"Do you know where he went after he left?"

"No not really. Why?"

"He hasn't come back yet. The pups and I are getting worried."

"I will see if he comes back over here, I will let you know."

"Okay thanks Mr. Porter." He hanged up. Then they heard someone humming, as they walked to the doors it was Chase wiping his paws.

"Chase!" they all yelled.

"Dude where were you?" Zuma asked.

"Ummm hey guys I was just out clearing my head thats all."

"Well next time tell someone please." yelled Skye.

"Why do you even care, Skye? If you need me I'm going to sleep." Everest grabbed Skye by the tail, and took her to another room.

"Okay whats going on between you and Chase? And I want to know now." Everest yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

**"Tell me Skye." Everest yelled again. Skye just stood there looking at the ground. She has been hiding a secret from her team mates. Skye looked at the only other female pup that is on the team. **

**"What do you want to know?" she finally said.**

**"Why have you and Chase fight every single time you two are near each other?"**

**"There's no reason, we just don't get along." **

**Everest wasn't buying it. "No you guys get along during missions each and everytime."**

**"True, I'm just alittle slow when it comes to my feelings okay. Not that type of feelings with happiness and sadness, I mean...love type of feelings."**

**Everest was still lost.**

**"So you trying to say that you have feelings for Chase. In other words..."**

**"In other words, I'm in love with Chase." Skye said cutting Everest sentence short. **

**"Why don't you tell him then? He might feel the same way about you, but wait why do you fight with him."**

**"I'm not sure, its something that I got myself into. I know that if I'm more sweet to him, things will go differently." **

**"I hope so Skye." They both stay awake for the rest of the night. In the morning Ryder woke up all the pups. It was always Chase's job to wake them up in the morning when they saw the time it was almost nine. Their mouths dropped. They all ran outside and saw that Chase's truck wasn't there.**

**"Dude where's Chase." Zuma yelled. **

**"I know where he is." Ryder said. So they all headed to the police station in town and found Chase's truck there. **

**"Morning Ryder." The turned and saw Officer Kyle walking to them. **

**"Morning, so whats going on?" They walked inside and saw a couple of dogs inside. The other workers got the Paw Patrol and Ryder breakfast. **

**"Ryder I saw Chase here at seven this morning, and he took the youngest pup with him. Her parents are ready to go when you guys are." said Officer Kyle. After they ate breakfast, the pups already had their gear on, so they ran outside and started to follow the parents of the youngest police pup. After awhile it was noon, and they still couldn't find Chase. Until they all heard giggling, they ran to see where it was coming from. When they looked around the corner they saw Chase and the other pup smiling and walking side-by-side.**

**"Chase." Ryder yelled.**

**"Aaliyah" Officer Kyle yelled.**

**"Oh no." they both said and turned to face them. " Yes sir." **

**"What are you two doing?" Ryder asked.**

**"We are just walking around the town, making sure things are okay." said Aaliyah.**

**"Why didn't you tell anyone, just run off. But it seems more like a date to me." Officer Kyle said. Chase and Aaliyah both blushed and nodded no.**

**"Officer Kyle sir. I just met Aaliyah yesterday while we were both helping Mr. Porter." said Chase. Duke and Marshall saw Chase's face, it was getting red. **

**"Marshall are you seeing this." Duke asked quietly to the pup next to him.**

**"You mean that Chase is getting red around his face. Then yea. Your thinking that he might be crushing on Aaliyah." Marshall answered back. **

**"Yep." Duke answered.**

**"But didn't he have a thing for Skye." asked Rocky. **

**"Dude we all knew that he liked Skye. But Skye never figured it out." said Zuma. "Okay so that mean this info has to stay between the five of us then until we confront Chase about it." Rubble said. They agreed. Officer Kyle ordered Chase and Aaliyah that they could never see each other. Aaliyah started to cry and ran off, while Chase ran right behind her.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Two months passed, after Officer Kyle yelled at Aaliyah saying that her and Chase couldn't see each other. So they both made a plan. They can hang out each night without anyone knowing. Chase woke up on time by was still sleepy, but on his days off he would sleep the whole day way. The same thing went for Aaliyah. Ryder was getting worried and so were the other pups, but each time one of them would ask Chase what was wrong, he would say nothing with a smile and walk away. That night it was a full moon, so Chase walked out the Lookout leaving his collar there, and met up with Aaliyah at the beach. Once he got there Aaliyah was there. **

**"Hey Aaliyah." he said as he walked up to her.**

**"Hey, how are things between you can Skye, since you been telling me alot that happen between you two." **

**"She is fine, she stopped fighting with me for a month now. O and here I thought you might like it." Chase handed her a necklace that had a shape of a circle. She opened it, it was two hearts that had their names in it. She put it on, and it was easy to hide behind her collar so no one can see it.**

**"Thank you Chase, I love it." she moved closer to him and kissed him on the cheek. "O I'm sorry, I didn't..." Chase put his paw over her mouth. **

**"Its okay." He moved his paw down and kissed her on the lips. Aaliyah eyes were wide open but then they were closed. **

**"This is the best night ever." she said as she pulled back. **

**"This was a wonderful night." Chase said back to her and they went back to kissing on the lips. In the morning, Chase was already back by then, so he got up and went to get his gear. "Woof mega - phone. Rise and shine guys wake up." They all woke up and so did Ryder who was in his room. The pups all saw Chase right infront of them tail wagging, and he had a smile on his face.**

**"Whats with the smile Chase?" Skye asked alittle rude.**

**"Well its a wonderful morning and its my job to wake you guys up." he said with a smile as he put the mega - phone away. They pups were looking at him like something is wrong with him. After yoga, eating breakfast and spying on Chase, all the pups ran to Ryder's room. **

**"Ryder Ryder Ryder." they all yelled.**

**"Whats wrong pups." **

**"Its Chase he was been acting alittle weird today after breakfast." said Everest.**

**"How is that a bad thing?" **

**"Dudes Chase is gone." yelled Zuma. They all looked at him.**

**"What where can he be?" asked Skye who was getting worried. **

**"Let me call Officer Kyle, and let him know." But then Ryder's pup pad started to ring. **

**"Hello Ryder I need you and the pups down here now. The boss needs to see you." said Officer Mike and hanged up. Ryder and the pups ran out and headed to the police station. Once they got there, they saw that Officer Kyle was upset. **

**"Ryder where is Chase?" he yelled.**

**"I don't know he left the Lookout out. I was about to call you to let you know, and to watch out for Aaliyah."**

**"Well to late for that Aaliyah is gone also, we have everyone looking for her now."**

**"*walky talky* Sir we found her and she is with Chase, but they ran off so we are following them now. We are going to need back-up."**

**"Okay we are on our way. Lets go Ryder." said Kyle. They all left, got into the police car and drove off. The Paw Patrol followed right behind them. Once they got to the scene, they all saw Chase and Aaliyah cornered. Ryder got out the police car. Chase and Aaliyah saw both of their owners. Skye saw that Chase was protecting the pup, until she saw the necklace. **

**"Everest the necklace was for her, not me." Skye said looking upset. The pups looked at Skye then the necklace around Aaliyah's neck. **

**"Ryder let us talk to them." said Rocky.**

**"Ummm sure if you can get to him." The pups all walked up to Chase and Aaliyah. **

**"Dude whats with you and running off?" said Zuma. **

**"Yea thats never like you to just do that." said Rocky.**

**"You had us worried." Marshall added.**

**"Who's the pup?" Skye said. **

**"My name is Aaliyah, and I'm Chase's girlfriend." Aaliyah said as she gave Skye a look. The pups mouths dropped.**

**"What?" Skye yelled. She looked at Chase who was looking at the ground.**

**"Yes, he already told me all about you and the fights that the both of you been having. Skye your nothing to Chase now, since I'm the new girl in his life." Without warning Skye attacked her, biting her and everything. Everest jumped in to get Skye away from them. While they were fighting the guys looked at Chase.**

**"Chase this can't be right, you always had feelings for Skye." said Marshall. When Chase felt his head up, his eyes were alittle darker then before. "Chase buddy are you alright?" **

**Chase started to shake his head, then his eyes went back to normal, but the dark eye color came back. The same thing happened to Aaliyah, once Everest got Skye away from her. Then two walked off. Ryder walked up to them. **

**"Ryder something is wrong with the both of them?" said Everest. **

**"What do you mean?" **

**"I think Chase and Aaliyah has been brainwashed." Rocky said. Skye ran off to follow them, but noticed that they weren't there anymore. So she turned around, until she saw a shadow then a cloth went over her mouth, and she was taken. Ryder and the police were talking until they heard tires like someone was driving away. They ran and saw a van driving off, Ryder looked on the ground and saw Skye's collar. **

**"She has been dognapped." he yelled. The Paw Patrol was following but all of their rides broke down. The van drove and it was out of sight.**


	5. Chapter 5

**In the outside of Adventure Bay, Chase, Aaliyah and Skye all started to wake up. **

**"Skye wake up, Skye." Chase started to shake her body. Once she got up, she saw Aaliyah sitting next to Chase. "Skye are you alright?" **

**Skye gave him a evil look. "I'm fine. You should ask your girlfriend if she's alright." Chase and Aaliyah both made faces.**

**"I'm not dating Chase." said Aaliyah.**

**"Ummm yea you are, he gave you the necklace." Skye yelled at her. Aaliyah looked at the necklace and opened it, it was Chase's name but the other name wasn't hers it was Skye's name. So she took it off with a smile, and put it infront of Chase. Chase looked at her, and took but he didn't give it to her he just put it around his neck. Skye saw what they did, and just rounded her eyes. **

**"Where are we?" Chase asked. Then a man in black came out, Aaliyah knew the scent and so did Chase. They both started growling, and Chase stood infront of Skye. **

**"I don't need you to protect me Chase." she moved and stood infront of him. Chase rolled his eyes, grabbed her tail, and threw her behind him. **

**"Can you just shut it, don't argue with me Skye. I'm doing this cuz I care for you." Chase yelled. **

**"O Chase don't be mean to her, she is only a small, young pup." the man said. When he came out the shadow, it was the theif that robbed Mr. Porter's place. "I found them walking around so I thought that I could use them for evil, which didn't really work that well." Then the door dropped down, it was Ryder and the police. **

**"Ryder!" yelled Chase and Skye.**

**"Officer Kyle." said Aaliyah.**

**"Stop this crazyness Officer Mike. We know that your behind all this. Trying to get rid of all police dogs starting with the younger two. Then working your way up to the older ones. But why?"**

**"O Officer Kyle, you always gave the credit to the dogs even if it was me that got the bad guys, you cared more about the dogs then me. I was your right hand man, but you let a ten year old, and of group of pups that the job. I'm sick of it, SICK OF IT! So now its bye-bye doggys. In Chase and Aaliyah I poisoned them, but it backfired and it brainwashed them so that when I say the password, their will be under my control." **

**"Thats crazy" said Ryder.**

**"O really Ryder. Color Blue" Aaliyah and Chase eyes went dark, they both stood still facing the police and Ryder. "Now Chase and Aaliyah attack!" But they didn't move, instead they turned around facing him, and attacked. "Man this is going to hurt, AAAAAHHHHH." Officer Mike started to run, but then got his gun and shot Chase it the chest and back leg. Aaliyah got shot in the front leg and her side. "Wait Color Blue" he yelled again. They stopped, and dropped to the floor. Officer Mike got arrested, and have life in jail since he shot a police and Paw Patrol member. Aaliyah and Chase got send to the hospital. They both had surgery, Ryder was pacing worried sick about Chase. The pups were there also, Skye wasn't hurt during the shotting. Skye was upset that Chase would lie saying that Aaliyah wasn't his girlfriend. Once Chase was out they all got to see him. **

**"Doctor how is they doing?" Ryder asked.**

**"He was lucky the bullet was only a few inches away from his heart, and poison the is out of his system. Aaliyah is fine also. You can see him now." The doctor said and walked away. They walked in the room and saw Chase laying on the bed. The only pup that wasn't there was Skye.**

**"Ryder he looks died." said Rubble. **

**"Dude Chase is strong he will make it out of this." said Zuma trying to hide his tears. Everest was under Marshall crying. Duke was standing next to Ryder and Rocky.**

**"Don't worry he will be fine, we will all be here to support him during this. Ryder said not knowing that Skye wasn't there. Months past and Chase was awake, living, and back to his normal self. Him and Aaliyah would still hang out but not alone they were with the rest of the Paw Patrol. Skye wasn't happy about that. While Everest was hanging with Aaliyah the boys wanted to ask Chase questions.**

**"Dude whats happening between you and Aaliyah?" asked Zuma.**

**"We are only friends, why?" **

**"While we saw awhile back that you would blush when she was around you." said Duke. Chase was quiet. **

**"So do you like her or no?" asked Rubble. **

**"To be honest I don't like her, and I don't love her. My feelings still are for Skye. I love Skye, but I just never told her. I wanted to give her this necklace."Chase showed the necklace that was under his collar. **

**"But didn't you give that to Aaliyah." asked Rocky.**

**"Nope, one night I showed her the necklace that I was planning on giving to her, but thats the last thing I remember. When my memory came back Aaliyah had it on."**

**"Thats must have been the night, when Officer Mike attacked you two." said Marshall.**

**"So when are you planning on giving the necklace to Skye." asked Duke. **

**"I'm not sure, but I'm planning on giving it to her real soon." Chase said with a smile as he saw the girls walking back to the Lookout. Two days pasted by, Chase was able to find Skye, but she ran away from but he followed her and pinned her to a wall. **

**"What do you want, your girlfriend is back at work." Skye yelled. Chase shutted her mouth.**

**"I came over here to talk to you Skye."**

**"Well I'm not listening so leave me alone."**

**"Well to bad your going to listen. I came here to tell you that I was never dating Aaliyah. I was attacked, and Aaliyah had the necklace but it wasn't for her it was for a beautiful pup that I know for a long time and that I love." Chase put the necklace down and had it open. Skye looked down and say that it had her name not Aaliyah. She looked back at Chase. **

**"So thats why she gave it back to you. It was for me."**

**"Yes I didn't how I was going to give it to you, and Aaliyah was trying to help me. Skye I love you more then anything. I would do anything for you."**

**"AAAWWW Chase" she licked his cheek. "I love you also. I just never knew how to tell you. Thats how the arguing started between us." Chase smiled and put the necklace around her neck under her collar. They kissed, hugged and enjoyed the rest of their day together. **


End file.
